<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мертвые ищут других мертвецов by Ankhart, WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577621">Мертвые ищут других мертвецов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart'>Ankhart</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021'>WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Увидимся в посмертии [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Bakumatsu, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, multiple death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Кацура встречает Ёшиду Шоина. И приключения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi &amp; Yoshida Shouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Увидимся в посмертии [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Общая коллекция и деанон, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мертвые ищут других мертвецов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Может читаться как самостоятельное произведение: тексты связаны друг с другом тематикой, но не сюжетом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="podlojka"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p><i>— Скажите мне напоследок, — сказал Гарри, — это все правда? Или это происходит у меня в голове?<br/>
&lt;...&gt;<br/>
— Конечно, это происходит у тебя в голове, Гарри, но кто сказал тебе, что поэтому оно не должно быть правдой?<br/>
Дж.К. Роулинг, "Гарри Поттер и дары смерти"</i></p></div><p>Пахло сосновой хвоей. Не бесчисленными горькими микстурами и порошками (в общем-то, бесполезными), не терпким запахом пота, которым так быстро пропитывалась свежая юката и который въелся уже в валик-подушку: не ставшей уже привычной болезнью, а соснами, и еще немного — примятой травой и речной тиной.</p><p>Так пахло на берегу реки Мацумото, знакомом некогда до каждого камня, до последнего деревца — тогда еще Вада Когоро облазил его с другими мальчишками и знал как свои пять пальцев. Со временем картинка потускнела, детали выветрились из памяти, а запах… запах, похоже, остался и отчего-то почудился вместе с тихим речным гулом сейчас, перед смертью.</p><p>Смерть не спешила. Хотя до того, как он провалился в забытье, казалось: все, вот и конец; мир уплывал, отдалялся, а тело, непослушное, чужое, налилось такой тяжестью, что даже ставшая его постоянной спутницей боль отступила.</p><p>Боли ни было и сейчас: давно уже он не чувствовал себя таким здоровым и полным сил. Кацура открыл глаза и уставился в бездонное синее небо в обрамлении сосновых вершин — вместо изученного до последней черточки потолка в его резиденции в Токио.</p><p>Кацура моргнул. Небо не исчезло, и сосны качали лапами на ветру, словно переговариваясь о чем-то друг с другом.</p><p>Что ж, это был приятный бред, много лучше всего того, что Кацуре виделось или снилось обычно, и он был совсем не против, чтобы бред не заканчивался. Он сел, и земля, поросшая травой, тоже ощущалась настоящей. Кацура сорвал травинку, растер в пальцах, вдохнул легкий и свежий запах — и замер, уставившись на свои руки: руки, которые принадлежали кому-то лет на двадцать моложе. Он вскочил и, движимый любопытством, зашагал к воде, желая взглянуть на свое отражение.</p><p>Мацумото неторопливо катила свои воды, степенная и величавая, такая, какой он ее помнил. Дальний берег терялся в тумане, густой туман клубился и по обеим сторонам от места, где Кацура стоял: видимости хватало примерно на один тё.<sup>1</sup></p><p>Он вгляделся в отражение в воде, и в ответ на него посмотрел молодой Кацура Когоро — лет двадцати пяти или, быть может, немногим больше, чуть удивленный и растерянный.</p><p>Было тихо: ни плеска весел, ни криков ребятни, ни ругани лодочников, хотя обрыв, с которого так любили прыгать в реку мальчишки, высился совсем рядом.</p><p>И на нем кто-то сидел.</p><p>Кацура обошел холм — дальняя от воды стороны была самой удобной для восхождения – и поднялся по тропинке, которой не ходил много лет. Человек обернулся, и Кацура сбился с шага, застыл, во все глаза уставившись на Ёшиду Шоина — невредимого, улыбающегося так же, как улыбался во время их прощания.</p><p>Когда Кацура видел Ёшиду — нет, не его: то, что осталось от друга и учителя, — в последний раз, он едва узнал его: так не вязались эти уже слегка раздувшиеся, покрытые трупными пятнами тело и голова с навсегда застывшим, неузнаваемо искаженным смертью лицом с Ёшидой Шоином. С умницей Ёшидой Шоином, гордостью клана, любимцем молодежи — всегда полным сил, всегда горящим какой-то идеей. Младшие ученики плакали, не в силах совладать со своим горем, а Кацура стоял на коленях над разрытой могилой (бакуфу даже не позволило похоронить сенсея по-человечески, превратив их в расхитителей кладбищ), смотрел на покрытый запекшейся кровью обрубок шеи и не мог осознать, что вот это — Ёшида.</p><p>Потом осознал, конечно. Когда они унесли тело из Экоин<sup>2</sup> и предали его достойному погребению, когда Кацура до хрипоты накричался на Шунске, Шинсаку и других, убеждая, что самоубийственными выходками сенсея не вернешь, что они отомстят позже; когда остался один. Тогда-то и осознал и напился почти до беспамятства, но изувеченное тело все равно вставало перед глазами, стоило закрыть их.</p><p>Сейчас Ёшида выглядел прежним — или почти прежним: не сразу Кацура заметил, что белое кимоно его запахнуто на «мертвую» сторону, а шею пересекает тонкий бескровный порез.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Когоро-кун, — Ёшида улыбнулся и хлопнул ладонью по земле, предлагая устроиться рядом, — давно не виделись.</p><p>— Да. — Кацура облизнул пересохшие губы и заставил себя сдвинуться с места. — Восемнадцать лет.</p><p>Он сел возле друга в айза, сел непозволительно близко, так, что коснулся коленом его ноги — и ничего не почувствовал.</p><p>Ёшида улыбнулся извиняющейся улыбкой и чуть отодвинулся, и Кацура увидел, что трава под ним не прогибалась. Как это возможно?.. Если они оба мертвы, то почему один — призрак, а второй нет? Разве он не должен был тоже стать бесплотным?</p><p>Вообще-то, конечно, он должен был оказаться в Джигоку<sup>3</sup> — как и Ёшида, слишком много грехов они совершили за свою жизнь, — но на ад это место  совсем не походило.</p><p>— Восемнадцать лет, — повторил Ёшида. — Я надеялся, что больше.</p><p>— Больше? Я был старше тебя на пятнадцать лет, когда умер! — Кацура сам не знал, зачем оправдывается и за что — за то, что прожил меньше, чем сенсею хотелось бы? — Я ведь умер, да?</p><p>Ёшида печально улыбнулся, провел ладонью по пушистым метелкам еще зеленых полевых злаков — но рука прошла сквозь них. Смотреть на это оказалось тягостно — как на неизлечимо больного или… ну да, мертвого. Сенсей, заметив выражение лица Кацуры, отдернул руку.<br/>
</p><p>— А другие? — спросил он. – Эйтаро?..</p><p>У Кацуры перехватило дыхание. Конечно, он назвал первым имя любимого ученика! И вот как было ответить, что Ёшида Эйтаро<sup>4</sup> пережил своего учителя всего на пять лет и был убит кем-то из Мибуро в Икеда-я?</p><p>— Мертв, — выдавил он. — Погиб тринадцать лет назад… точнее, через пять лет, если считать с твоей точки зрения.</p><p>По лицу Ёшиды пробежала тень, очертания фигуры заколебались, словно призраку тяжело было удерживать форму.</p><p>— Вот так, — он прекрасно держал лицо, но лучше бы он дал волю чувствам, право слово: видеть этот застывший взгляд было невыносимо. И сердце сковало льдом: Кацура знал, догадывался, какими будут следующие вопросы, не хотел на них отвечать – и понимал, что не может не ответить. – А Ириэ<sup>5</sup>? 
Кусака<sup>6</sup>? Шинсаку<sup>7</sup>?</p><p>… прошлое дохнуло на него раскаленным жаром того проклятого лета. Мальчишка-адъютант продолжал говорить, глядя на него отчаянными глазами – что-то о том, что Кусака-доно просил передать: он сожалеет и что он ушел из жизни как самурай, а Кацура смотрел на пучок-магэ<sup>8</sup> в своих ладонях и пытался осознать: он не уберег еще одного ученика Ёшиды Шоина.</p><p>– Тоже, – с трудом ответил он, отгоняя наваждение. – Через несколько недель после Эйтаро. Руководство хана… сделало глупость, и Кусака не мог не подчиниться приказу. Они с Ириэ погибли в один день. Шинсаку умер позже, от чахотки.</p><p>Ёшида молчал, разглядывая свои руки. Думал ли он о том, что сам толкнул ими своих учеников на путь, приведший к гибели? Или, погрузившись в горе, просто ничего не видел перед собой?</p><p>— Да, делать глупости руководство хана умеет, — сказал он наконец, сжав кулаки. – Эйтаро, Ириэ, Гэнзуй… я так надеялся, что они достигнут многого. Они были надеждой Чошу и Японии.</p><p>Он не сказал: «Это твоя вина. Я оставил их на тебя, а ты не справился», но Кацура и сам это знал. Он был другом Ёшиды, и ученики уважали его — но он не был их учителем. Это Ёшида мог бы остановить Эйтаро, мог удержать Кусаку от самоубийственной атаки — но не Кацура.</p><p>«Если бы, — подумал он, как думал много раз до этого, — если бы только ты был жив!»</p><p>Туман подступил со всех сторон, сгустился так, что Кацура не видел не то что Ёшиду — собственных рук, а потом исчез, оставив его в почти полной темноте: тусклый лунный свет лился из крошечного окошка где-то под потолком.</p><p>— О чем ты думал? — с любопытством спросил Ёшида. Контуры его тела светились, а ноги… Кацура отвел взгляд: ноги не касались земли, и сенсей парил в воздухе, не испытывая, кажется, каких-то неудобств от такого непривычного способа передвижения.</p><p>— О том, как я хотел бы, чтобы ты был жив, — с некоторым смущением признался Кацура.</p><p>— Что ж, твое желание, похоже, исполнилось.</p><p>— Что? — Кацура опешил, но друг не спешил пояснять. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Кацура разглядел толстые деревянные прутья за плечом призрака. – Где это мы?</p><p>— В тюрьме Дэнмачо<sup>9</sup>, — ответил Ёшида как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Помнится, обычно я спал в том углу… стой!</p><p>Кацура, уже шагнувший к темной фигуре, свернувшейся у дальней стены, остановился: когда Ёшида говорил таким тоном, с ним лучше было не спорить.</p><p>— Что ты собрался делать?</p><p>— Разбудить его… тебя, — поправился Кацура, покосившись на призрака, — и вытащить отсюда.</p><p>Он собирался сказать «поговорить», но вместо этого озвучил мысль, вспыхнувшую в голове, как только он услышал слово «Дэнмачо». Вытащить, спрятать где-нибудь… уж за годы противостояния с бакуфу «скрывающийся Когоро» научился прятаться и прятать других! А там пусть Ёшида сам убеждает Кусаку и Эйтаро.</p><p>— Из тюрьмы Дэнмачо? — охладил его пыл Ёшида. — Когоро, не глупи, это на тебя не похоже. Такие выходки больше подходят Шинсаку, чем тебе.</p><p>Это было правдой: при жизни Кацуре подобные безумные затеи были несвойственны. Но если они оба все равно мертвы… чем бы это ни было: бредом, колдовством, возвращением в прошлое — он должен был попытаться.</p><p>— Уверен, Шинсаку на меня не обидится, — бросил он, снова поворачиваясь к Ёшиде спящему. — Я уже внутри тюрьмы, это облегчает дело.</p><p>— Помнится, ты не одобрял мой план, — заметил Ёшида-призрак. — Знаешь, тот, включающий захват и убийство Манабэ Акикацу<sup>10</sup>.</p><p>— И все еще не одобряю, — ответил Кацура, опускаясь на колени возле спящего, — но об этом поговорим позже.</p><p>— Как только коснешься меня — обратной дороги не будет, — предупредил призрак, и Кацура кивнул, благодаря за предупреждение, а потом тряхнул Ёшиду — настоящего, живого, из плоти и крови! — за плечо.</p><p>Тот проснулся сразу:</p><p>— Когоро-кун? Что…</p><p>— Прошу, тише, — перебил его Кацура. — Я пришел спасти тебя, сенсей, но у нас мало времени: нужно действовать, пока ночь не закончилась. У меня есть план...</p><p>— Действительно есть план? – скептически поинтересовался призрак, парящий в нескольких сяку<sup>11</sup> от них. Он не одобрял.<br/>
Ёшида из прошлого своего двойника не видел, но тоже не одобрял: он считал, что Кацура Когоро мог найти своей светлой голове лучшее применение, чем сложить ее в бессмысленной попытке выкрасть из тюрьмы мятежника.</p><p>Они долго спорили — призрак тоже не молчал, но его, к счастью, мог видеть и слышать только Кацура — и, наконец, Ёшида сдался: Кацура уже стал преступником, забравшись с тюрьму Дэнмачо, и, с освобожденным узником или без, рисковал быть пойманным, но уйди он один — все было бы зря, а этого Ёшида допустить не мог.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал, смиряясь, — в чем заключается твой план?</p><p>План был прост, и с первой его частью они справились легко. Ёшида блестяще сыграл роль умирающего от неожиданного приступа болезни, а притаившийся в тени стены Кацура — блестяще расправился с прибежавшим на шум охранником. Тюремщик оказался не настолько беспечен, чтобы войти в камеру, не убедившись, что это не уловка, но Ёшида был убедителен. Стоило охраннику открыть щеколду, Кацура атаковал: расстояния между прутьями хватало, чтобы выбросить руку с танто<sup>12</sup> и ударить так неосторожно приблизившегося человека. Охранник сдавленно булькнул, когда лезвие вошло ему в живот, и Кацура хладнокровно подумал, что надо бы добить, пока не поднялась тревога. Сознание было ясным и чистым; за всю свою жизнь Кацура убивал всего несколько раз, и каждый был испытанием, но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего: ни ужаса, ни жалости, ни гнева. Вырвать нож из раны, свободной рукой ухватить сгибающегося охранника за отвороты косодэ, ударить снова, на этот раз в горло… По рукам хлынула кровь, горячая, липкая, и Кацура торопливо отбросил тело. Оба Ёшиды были поражены то ли его действиями, то ли хладнокровием, и он почувствовал укол совести. Впрочем, его руки и без того были по локоть в крови — как и руки почти всех, кто совершил Революцию Мэйджи.</p><p>— Поторопимся, — шепотом сказал он, раздевая охранника и надевая его форменную одежду поверх своей. Хорошо, что она темного цвета, и как же неприятно, что вся в крови!</p><p>Они выбрались из камеры и быстро двинулись по коридору. В этой части тюрьмы держали самураев, поэтому здесь было почище, чем в камерах простолюдинов, и заключенных меньше, но воздух все равно был тяжелым и спертым. Повезло, что Ёшиду держали в отдаленной части тюремного коридора: никто не видел убийства и не понял, что заключенного тащит за собой не настоящий тюремщик.</p><p>— Горо, ну наконец-то! Что у тебя там? — спросил второй охранник, когда они приблизились к выходу.</p><p>— Да вот, — Кацура, не выходя на свет фонаря, указал на тяжело навалившегося на его плечо Ёшиду, — сомлел совсем, и кровь горлом шла, я видел. К врачу надо. Помрет — нам отвечать, пусть хоть до утра дотянет…</p><p>Они не рассчитывали, что тюремщика удастся обмануть: только отвлечь, наброситься и оглушить или убить — как повезет. Тогда Ёшида тоже сможет переодеться тюремщиком: больше шансов выбраться…</p><p>— Да ты же!..</p><p>Кацура едва успел подставить позаимствованное у убитого копье-яри: охранник оказался сообразительным и драться умел. Против мастера фехтования у него не было шансов, и на помощь Кацуре уже спешил вооруженный его танто Ёшидо, но, к несчастью, перед смертью противник успел закричать.</p><p>Окружили их почти мгновенно.</p><p>— Хватит, Когоро-кун, — сказал Ёшида, коснувшись его руки. — Я ценю твои усилия, но дальнейшее сражение бесполезно. Достаточно насилия на сегодня.</p><p>Кацура пожал плечами и бросил копье на землю. Он и сам видел, что сопротивляться бессмысленно — разве только затем, чтобы погибнуть в бою, а не от рук палачей, но этого им не позволили бы.</p><p>В его душе царило опустошение, и он чувствовал себя почти так же, восемнадцать лет назад, когда услышал о казни Ёшиды. Все повторялось, сенсей снова должен был умереть от рук бакуфу, Кацура снова не справился и, получив еще один шанс, потерял его и не сумел ничего изменить — кроме того, что вместо одного мятежника теперь казнят двоих.</p><p>Ёшида ободряюще улыбнулся, когда его уводили со стянутыми за спиной руками и петлей на горле — и больше они не виделись.</p><p>Зато призрак сопровождал Кацуру повсюду: появлялся и в тесной камере, и на допросах, где усталый мэцукэ<sup>13</sup> с седеющей головой пытался добиться от него объяснений, как он сумел проникнуть в Дэнмачо и кто ему помог. Это была крайне утомительная для обоих беседа, потому что Кацура и сам не очень-то понимал, как здесь очутился. Поэтому однажды мэцукэ с видимым облегчением сообщил ему, что смертный приговор уже вынесен и Кацуру Когоро казнят в один день с Ёшидой Шоином.</p><p>— Ты боялся смерти? — спросил он Ёшиду-призрака вечером накануне казни. Было зябко: на дворе стояла поздняя осень, а об удобстве заключенных не слишком-то беспокоились ни в Дэнмачо, ни в Козукахаре<sup>14</sup>, куда Кацуру перевели сегодня.</p><p>Конечно, самурай не должен бояться смерти, и все-таки на самом деле этот страх живет в глубине почти каждой души.</p><p>— Немного, — сознался Ёшида. — Но больше меня занимало то, что я так и не осуществил свои планы. И не побывал в Бэйкоку<sup>15</sup>…Умирать, сознавая, что, в сущности, ничего не успел сделать — очень грустно, Когоро-кун… А смерть была быстрой, я почти не успел ничего почувствовать.</p><p>В прошлый раз Кацура умирал долго — это научило его ценить быструю смерть. Но тогда он не был в одиночестве, не был преступником, осужденным на позор и унижение — а теперь ему даже на достойное погребение рассчитывать не приходилось. Он хотел бы попросить призрачного Ёшиду: «Будь со мной до конца», но это было бы слишком жестоко.</p><p>Его и не пришлось просить. Когда Кацуру вывели во двор Козукахары, призрак уже был там: сидел возле накрытого циновкой тела неподалеку от ямы, вырытой в песке. Кацуру замутило: кажется, он знал, кто лежал под циновкой. Ёшида что же, решил понаблюдать сначала за своей казнью, потом за его?</p><p>Он действительно смотрел, и Кацура, вскинув голову, шел к яме и становился на колени, чувствуя, что он не один. И даже когда он наклонился, подставляя шею под удар палача, взгляд Ёшиды жег и держал его. Перед глазами темнел влажный от крови песок, и Кацура задумался: можно ли считать их братьями, если кровь смешается вот так? Над головой коротко свистнуло, на шею обрушился удар… это действительно было быстро.</p><p>В вышине шумели сосны. Кацура со вздохом сел, коснулся горла — голова оказалась на месте, и даже шрама не было. Он снова очутился на берегу Мацумото — а ведь казнь казалась такой настоящей…</p><p>— Надеюсь, это научит тебя осторожности, Когоро-кун, — укоризненно сказал Ёшида, и Кацура стремительно повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Я должен был попытаться, — ответил он на невысказанное: «Я же предупреждал тебя: не делай этого». — Мне выпал шанс что-то изменить, и не мог им не воспользоваться.</p><p>Что-то изменить… от мысли, пришедшей в голову, стало жарко. Кацура желал, чтобы Ёшида был жив — и попал в его камеру. Что, если попытаться еще раз? Он не смог спасти сенсея — и понимал: это было задачей практически невозможной. Но если перемещение произошло из-за его желания, он мог попробовать спасти кого-то еще!</p><p>Туман сгустился прежде, чем Кацура успел как следует все обдумать.</p><p>Он и забыл, как тогда было жарко. От зноя мгновенно взмокла спина и захотелось пить, и Кацура заозирался в поисках торговцев водой.</p><p>— Где мы? — настал черед призрака-Ёшиды спрашивать. – И когда?</p><p>— В Киото, — ответил он, — первый год эпохи Гэнджи<sup>16</sup>. Я должен предупредить Фурутаку Шунтаро, если он вовремя скроется, ничего не произойдет.</p><p>Фурутака не окажется в руках Шинсенгуми и не назовет место встречи, бойни в Икеда-я не будет, и Эйтаро не погибнет, руководство хана не пошлет армию в Киото, а у Кацуры будет время отговорить заговорщиков от поджога…</p><p>— Ты уже забыл, что случилось с тобой в прошлый раз?</p><p>— Нет, но это не повторится, — ответил Кацура, — я знаю, что делаю.</p><p>Он немного подзабыл Киото, но сумел определить, где находится. Лавка Масуя Киэмона располагалась неподалеку, и Кацура зашагал к ней. Несмотря на жару, улицы были оживленными, и то и дело приходилось замедлять шаг, чтобы не наткнуться на кого-то.</p><p>—  Простите, не могли бы вы дать пройти? – раздраженно сказал он какому-то ронину, застывшему посреди дороги с разинутым ртом. — Я спешу!</p><p>Ронин торопливо отскочил, оглянулся на Кацуру и бросился бежать, расталкивая прохожих. Сумасшедший, что ли?..</p><p>Призрак парил рядом, но молчал. Сейчас Кацура был рад этому: нетерпение жгло его, хотелось поскорее покончить с делом, а не тратить время на объяснения.</p><p>Фурутака, конечно же, сразу его узнал, но не подал вида: в лавке были покупатели. Кацуре пришлось притвориться, что он разглядывает товар, и минуты, казалось, тянулись бесконечно. Наконец последний покупатель ушел, и Фурутака, заперев дверь, поманил Кацуру за собой во внутреннюю половину дома.</p><p>— Масуя-сан, — тихо сказал Кацура, даже наедине избегая настоящих имен. — Вам следует скрыться как можно скорее, вас выследили.<br/>
</p><p>Глаза Фурутаки тревожно блеснули, он нахмурился:</p><p>— Это не ошибка? При всем уважении, Ниибори-сан, эта лавка слишком важна, я не могу бросить: все наши труды пойдут прахом! Ваша информация точная?</p><p>— Да, да! — нетерпеливо ответил Кацура. — Поспешите, иначе…</p><p>В дверь заколотили, послышалось грозное:</p><p>— Откройте, это Шинсенгуми!</p><p>Кацура похолодел. Этот окрик он не раз слышал в кошмарах — но и предположить не мог, что услышит сейчас! Он был уверен, что еще слишком рано, но Мибуро каким-то образом уже знали о лавке.</p><p>— Этого не должно было быть? — спросил помрачневший Ёшида, и Кацура только кивнул.</p><p>— Второй выход! — шепнул Фурутака. — Скорее, Кацура-сан!</p><p>Но у второго выхода их уже ждали. Бой оказался коротким: Шинсенгуми было больше, а безоружный Фурутака мало чем мог помочь Кацуре.</p><p>Руки стянули за спиной так, что невозможно было и пальцем пошевелить, кто-то подтолкнул в спину, заставляя идти, а Кацура пытался осознать, что оказался в руках Шинсенгуми вместе с Фурутакой; что в лавке уже шел обыск, и вот-вот найдут порох, оружие и бумаги.</p><p>— Вот он! — громкий, визгливый голос резал слух, и он невольно обернулся. Давешний ронин, загородивший дорогу, а потом сбежавший, тыкал в него пальцем и чуть ли не подпрыгивал. — Это же он, Кацура Когоро? Я его по рисунку узнал!</p><p>— Да, это Кацура Когоро, — ответил ронину высокий Мибуро с красивым лицом. Этого человека Кацура предпочел бы не встречать никогда. — Благодарю вас, Ямада-сан, вы непременно получите награду за помощь властям. Мятежники тоже получат… вознаграждение, — взгляд Хиджикаты остановился на Кацуре, и того бросило в холод.</p><p>Сначала с ними пытались говорить Яманами Кейскэ и Кондо Исами — этого Кацура хорошо помнил по Эдо. Фурутака не проронил ни слова, и Кацура последовал его примеру: его уже опознали, и отпираться было бесполезно, а объяснить, что спрятанные в лавке боеприпасы — неожиданный для них подарок ками, он не рискнул.</p><p>— Все, хватит, я сам с ними поговорю, — Хиджиката, молчавший всю беседу, хлопнул ладонью по татами. — Добром они не понимают. Сайто, идем.</p><p>Кацура ждал этого с того самого момента, когда Шинсенгуми привели их в дом Яги, и все равно удержать лицо стоило ему немалых сил.</p><p>— Не надо, — успел он шепнуть Ёшиде, когда их втолкнули в пристройку, — не смотри. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Сенсей нахмурился и с сожалением поглядел на него, но — неохотно кивнул и растаял в воздухе.</p><p>А потом пришла боль.</p><p>Кацура не знал, не помнил, кто из них заговорил первым и назвал Икеда-я. Все слилось в один нескончаемый кошмар, где были огонь, ужас, раскаленное железо, жестокие глаза мучителя и бесконечные вопросы: где соберутся Ишин Шиши? На какой час назначена встреча?</p><p>Когда все закончилось, и его наконец оставили в покое, позволив свернуться стонущим комком на грязном, покрытом рвотой и желчью полу пристройки, Кацура, которого била дрожь, понял: он снова ничего не смог сделать.</p><p>На берегу Мацумото по-прежнему шумели сосны. Кацура сел осторожно — как привык за эти несколько недель, что провел в тюрьме после того, как его перевели туда из дома Яги. Раны в заключении затягивались медленно и неохотно, и к тому моменту, когда власти узнав о выступлении армии Кусаки, решили казнить всех арестованных в Икеда-я вместе с Фурутакой и Кацурой, он не успел поправиться до конца.</p><p>— Когоро-кун… — Ёшида протянул у нему руку, но, конечно, коснуться не смог.</p><p>— Я должен был попытаться, – перебил его Кацура. — Просто не будем об этом. Я попробую еще раз, иначе.</p><p>Он мог бы вернуться в тот же момент, только быть на этот раз осторожнее: купить шляпу, чтобы спрятать под ней лицо, быть внимательнее, заметать следы… но при одной мысли о том, что все повторится, его бросало в холодный пот.</p><p>Икеда-я. Он выбрал собрание в Икеда-я: им просто нужно разойтись раньше, до того, как появятся Мибуро.</p><p>Но, конечно, все пошло не так: они слишком долго спорили о том, схватили ли Фурутаку на самом деле или это только слухи, заговорит ли он или же окажется достаточно предан Ишин Шиши — и хватит ли одной преданности и духа самурая, чтобы е сломаться (Кацура знал, что не хватит). И упустили момент, когда стало поздно.</p><p>Все происходило так же, как и тринадцать лет назад, только теперь Кацура видел все своими глазами. Впрочем, смотреть было некогда, он едва успевал отбиваться от наседавших на него Мибуро, а вокруг звенели клинки, кричали люди, с хрустом ломались тонкие перегородки стен.</p><p>Хиджиката появился вместе с прибывшим к Мибуро подкреплением. Кацура услышал знакомый командный голос, от которого к горлу подкатила тошнота, обернулся — и встретился взглядом со своим заклятым врагом. <i>Этот Хиджиката</i> не сталкивался с ним прежде и никогда не пытал, но, должно быть, прочел что-то в глазах Кацуры, оскалился в усмешке и пошел навстречу.</p><p>Они сошлись у лестницы. Кацура уже успел устать во время предыдущих схваток, а для Хиджикаты поединок был первым за вечер, но зато на нем был тяжелый доспех, движения же Кацуры ничто не сковывало, а холодная ярость и желание убить свой страх придавали сил. Они успели обменяться несколькими ударами, прежде чем Кацура увидел брешь в обороне Хиджикаты и ударил туда. Меч вошел в горло противника, и в тот же миг что-то ударило его в грудь. «Ай-учи<sup>17</sup>…» – удивленно подумал он, падая на пол вместе с Хиджикатой.</p><p>На этот раз сенсей не стал ничего говорить, только со вздохом покачал головой.</p><p>— Это в последний раз, — пообещал Кацура, сам себе не веря. Ёшида, кажется, тоже не поверил.</p><p>Сражение уже было в разгаре: Кацура не думал, что сумеет убедить Кусаку отказаться от атаки. Он просто хотел найти Кацусабуро<sup>18</sup>. Может быть, он не мог ничего изменить для Ёшиды и его учеников — но хотя бы Кацу, который еще ничего не успел сделать…Найти приемного сына на этот раз до того, как он погибнет — вот и все, чего Кацура желал.</p><p>Он нашел и даже успел закрыть Кацу от пули – а потом на них рухнула крыша горящего дома.</p><p>Кацура лежал на траве и смотрел, как клонятся под ветром вершины сосен.</p><p>—  Еще раз? —  устало спросил Ёшида. Он сидел, сгорбившись и уронив руки на колени. Ему было больно —  но он больше не пыиался остановить Кацуру.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил тот неожиданно для самого себя. Напроситься на войну в северных ханах, чтобы искупить свою вину, как он желал тогда, в настоящей жизни? Попытаться разрешить противоречия в правительстве? Предотвратить войну Сэйнан<sup>19</sup>? Снова и снова возвращаться к моментам смерти Ёшиды, Эйтаро, Кусаки и Ириэ, думая, что уж теперь-то получится изменить все в лучшему? Кацура понял, что не готов к этому.</p><p>Может быть… может быть, он и в прошлый раз сделал все, что мог.</p><p>— Нет, — повторил Кацура и улыбнулся. — Лучше я расскажу тебе, как жил. Знаешь, я побывал в Бэйкоку и не только там, но сначала…</p><p>В горле пересохло, когда он завершил свой рассказ — часто печальный и даже трагичный, но в то же время полный надежды. Ёшида мечтательно улыбался.</p><p>— Я и не надеялся узнать, что бакуфу и сёгуна больше нет, власть принадлежит Его Величеству, а наши люди могут, не таясь, ездить за границу и учиться там. Ты отлично поработал, Когоро-кун, вы все: и те, кто погиб, и те, кто остался жив. Чошу может гордиться вами.</p><p>Кацура отвернулся: глаза отчего-то защипало, река и берег расплылись перед взором.</p><p>— Все началось в Чошу и, похоже, заканчивается здесь, — сказал он. — Я чувствую, что время уходит.</p><p>— Раз так, то что бы ты хотел сделать? — спросил Ёшида, и Кацура задумался, а потом озорно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Прыгнуть с обрыва в Мацумото, конечно. Я забавлялся так в последний раз столько лет назад!..</p><p>Ёшида рассмеялся:</p><p>— Что ж, не вижу здесь никаких лодочников, которые могли бы огреть тебя веслом, почему бы и нет?</p><p>— Ками-сама, даже ты помнишь эту историю с веслом<sup>20<sup>, — проворчал Кацура, и сенсей засмеялся снова.</sup></sup></p><p>— Пожалуй, составлю тебе компанию — раз уж при жизни не довелось.</p><p>Верно, Ёшида тогда еще Тораджиро с самого детства был слишком занят учебой под руководством строго дяди, тут не до забав сверстников.</p><p>— Ничего не имею против, — заверил его Кацура. — Сенсей… я рад, что увидел тебя.</p><p>— Я тоже, Когоро-кун. Я тоже.</p><p>«Я не хочу прощаться», — подумал Кацура — и не сказал больше ничего, в молчании поднявшись на холм.</p><p>Они переглянулись, улыбнулись друг другу в последний раз и оттолкнулись от края. Воздух засвистел в ушах совсем как детстве, вода расступилась, принимая его в свои объятия, подхватила, куда-то понесла — и мягко вытолкнула… куда-то.</p><p>Шумел прибой, набежавшая волна едва не утащила Кацуру в море, но чья-то рука крепко схватила его за запястье.</p><p>— Осторожнее, Когоро, — сказал голос, который он не слышал десять лет, и Кацура во все глаза уставился на Такасуги Шинсаку, а потом крепко стиснул его в объятиях.</p><p>— Мы ждали тебя, — шепнул Такасуги ему на ухо, — но ты рано.</p><p>— «Мы»? — переспросил Кацура, и Такасуги, здоровый, не напоминающий живого мертвеца, как в последние годы, с неизменным сямисэном за плечом, отступил, выпуская его.</p><p>— Привет, Кацура-сан, — Эйтаро легкомысленно махнул рукой.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Кацура-сан, — Кусака сдержанно кивнул, но взгляд его лучился искренней радостью.</p><p>Ириэ просто улыбнулся.</p><p>И Кацура почувствовал, что вернулся домой.</p><p>— Ты славно потрудился, — Такасуги хлопнул его по плечу. — Теперь пусть Кёскэ с Шунскэ отдуваются и Ямада с Шинагавой<sup>21<sup>. А мы пойдем дальше, да, ребята?</sup></sup></p><p>Кацура поглядел на лежащую у их ног тропу, змеящуюся вдоль обрывистого берега и терявшуюся в сером мареве. Там — он знал это — все заканчивалось.</p><p>И начиналось.</p><p>— Да, — сказал он, — мы пойдем.</p></div><p>
      </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Тё — мера длины, приблизительно равная 100 м.<br/>2. Речь идет о кладбище в монастыре Рёгоку Экоин, где Ёшиду Шоина похоронили после казни.<br/>3. Джигоку — японское название ада в буддистском представлении.<br/>4. Ёшида Эйтаро известен также как Ёшида Тошимаро.<br/>5. Ириэ Куичи — один из учеников Ёшиды Шоина. Погиб во время <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BB%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8">Инцидента возле ворот Хамагури</a><br/>6. <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kusaka_Genzui">Кусака Гэнзуй</a><br/>7. <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83">Такасуги Шинсаку</a><br/>8. Здесь автор ссылается на дораму "Шинсенгуми!" (2004), так как не нашел источников, подтверждающих, что Кусака перед сэппуку отрезал свои волосы и велел передать Кацуре.<br/>9. Тюрьма Дэнмачо — эдосская тюрьма, в которую перевезли Ёшиду Шоина из тюрьмы Нояма (в Чошу).<br/>10. <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manabe_Akikatsu">Манабэ Акикацу</a> — даймё, чиновник бакуйу, один из сторонников подписания <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B">неравноправных договоров</a>. Ёшида Шоин строил планы по его захвату и убийству и даже просто для этой цели пушки и оружие у руководства хана. Руководство не одобрило.<br/>11. Сяку — мера длины, приблизительно равная 30 см.<br/>12. Танто — кинжал с лезвием длиной до 1 сяку.<br/>13. Мэцукэ — инспектор.<br/>14. Козукахара (Козукаппара) — место казни и тюрьма. Приговор, вынесенный Ёшиде Шоину, привели в исполнение именно там.<br/>15. Бэйкоку — Америка.<br/>16. Эпоха Гэнджи длилась с 1864 год по 2865 год.<br/>17. Ай-учи — взаимное убийство, одновременная успешная атака противников.<br/>18. Кацура Кацусабуро — родной племянник и приемный сын Кацуры Когоро. Пожелал принять участие в бою под командованием Кусаки Гэнзуя и погиб в пожаре, начавшемся во время сражения.<br/>19. Война Сэйнан —<a href="https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5">Сацумское восстание</a>,  произошло в 1877 году. Кацура умер в его разгар.<br/>20. Реальная история. В детстве Кацура Когоро вместе с другими мальчишками любил подплывать к лодкам и толкать их. Лодочник попался нервный.<br/>21. <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE">Ямагата Кёскэ (Аритомо)</a>, <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B8">Ито Хиробуми (Шунскэ)</a>, <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%90%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%91%D1%81%D0%B8">Ямада Акиёши</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinagawa_Yajir%C5%8D">Шинагава Яджиро</a>.</p><div>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>    <code>&lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/Ii3VTx.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;</code><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>